


After the War

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint is a bird brain, Fix-It, Kinda, More tags to be added, Movie Night, Nat is a good bro, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Slow Burn, Steve Needs to sort out his shit, Tony Stark-centric, Tony is a good dad to Peter, Wanda is a spoiled child, ie he still has the Arc Reactor, not team Cap friendly, the team has to learn to be a family again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: The Civil War was over. Steve and the rest left. Tony was left with a burner phone, lots of alcohol, and bad memories.So he did what he did best- He got up, brushed himself off, and soldiered on.And somehow, things got better.Until Steve Rogers came knocking at his door.





	1. Building Yourself Better

**Author's Note:**

> okay so apparently I'm incapable of finishing anything I start. This just popped into my head and i wanted to write it. Some parts are kinda AU-for example, I always think that Nat and Tony have a great friendship and its a shame it isn't explored more in the movies. Tony still has the Arc Reactor, they haven't left the Tower, and Jarvis is back!
> 
> This chapter is mainly setting the stage, so sorry if it is a bit boring.  
> Hope you enjoy-please drop kudos or a comment if you do, feedback is always appreciated!

After The War, Tony went home-if you could call it a home to go to.

His friends were gone, Rhodey couldn't walk, Pepper had left him, and he now had an additional heap of emotional trauma to work through. For awhile it was bad, trapped in that weird cycle of self-loathing, anger, and sorrow. Hatred of himself driving everyone away, anger at that stupid phone and letter Steve had sent, sorrow over all he had lost. Tony had two options at this point-he could wallow in this misery, lose himself in drink and hurt. It sounded easy, almost appealing. Or he could set his shoulders and soldier through the pain, building himself better as he went. That sounded hard, and he didn't really want to try. So Tony gave himself one week to feel sorry for himself, before going with Option #2. After all, it was the right thing to do.

And, piece by piece, he built his life up again.

It started with Rhodey-fixing his legs became Tony's obsession. Rhodey hated to see his friend work himself to the bone, know that he was blaming himself for Rhodey's injury, but ultimately, it was the best thing for Tony. Throwing himself back into his work, continually tweaking and perfecting the prosthetics was cathartic. Vision helped, seeking means to atone for the accident he had caused. Rhodey could walk again, almost the same as before. When he took his first unaided step, he smiled with tears in his eyes. At that moment, Tony felt some of the ice Siberia had left encasing his heart crack and thaw a little.

This new technology in prosthetics was revolutionary, and Tony arranged a meeting with Pepper to start a new project in SI. They poured over plans for the new prosthetics division, hoping to get affordable technology to the public by next fall. Weeks passed, and the stoic and awkward meetings over a desk turned to brainstorming in coffee shops which turned to planning on the couch in the tower, tossing popcorn into each other's mouths and Pepper's bare feet shoved under Tony's thigh. They knew they couldn't go back to before-there would be no more romantic evenings between the two-but they focused their energy on rebuilding their friendship and furthering the company. Eventually, Pepper moved back out to Malibu, but flew into New York every 2 weeks to visit and check on the East Coast branch of the company. Tony was relieved he hadn't lost her entirely, and had to admit they were more suited as friends than lovers.

Then life threw Tony a curveball that came swinging in in the form of an awkward 15 year old named Peter. When he recruited the kid to help in Germany, he had never expected him to nest himself so firmly into his heart. The dorky kid tried his best to be a superhero, and Tony found himself wrestling with fatherly instincts. He refused to follow in Howard's footsteps, and resolved to mentor the kid as best he could. And if Tony couldn't always be there to protect him, he could damn well make sure that Peter had the best tech and safest suit possible. The Tower was open to Peter for emergency patch ups, homework help, or simply to swing by and hang out.

Vision and he teamed up to rebuild Jarvis' code from the remnants Tony had and from what Vision could remember. The new Jarvis wasn't quite the same, but he had all the memories and knowledge of the old one, and they were slowly reintegrating him into the tower and suit. Friday helped show him the works, and Tony was sure that he would soon be back to his normal self.

Lastly, and most unexpected of all, an itsy bitsy spider came crawling home. To this day, Tony is adamant that he did not screech when he saw Natasha standing with an apologetic look in his kitchen, but Friday had the video feed to prove it. Secretly, Tony was glad she was back. Although harsh words had been traded, he didn't feel betrayed by her and could understand her actions. Nat was blunt and easy to get back into the swing of things with. Tony enlisted her help with attaining pardons for the Rogue Avengers, dealing with Ross, and revising the Accords. He became accustomed again to her presence in the tower, and a genuine trust and friendship deeper than they had before began to form.

So yeah. Rhodey was walking, Pepper and he were on friendly terms, he had somehow adopted a Spiderling, Jarvis was back online, and Vision and the Black Widow were living in his tower and had somehow become his friends. 

Life was...surprisingly alright.

Then Steve Rogers, followed by the Rogue Avengers, broke into the Tower and everything came crashing down again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't sure if I should continue this, but by popular request, I am back!  
> Seriously though, I am blown away by the positive comments I received-it really made my day, so thank you to everyone who left comments or kudos! It can be hard because I'm never sure if other people will like or relate to my writing, and I'm so honored that y'all think this is worth your time!  
> Anyway, I don't really have a major plan for this story, so we are just going to take it as it goes! I have a few ideas. some plot bunnies and conflicts to explore, and I'm excited for how this turns out.  
> I will try to update as regularly as possible, but I do have other writings in the works, school, college applications, and training going on, so updates might be a little slow. (I'm sorry!!)  
> Once again, thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this next installment!

"...Hey, Tony."

"What the fuck, Rogers."

~earlier~

"Boss? I think you might want to have a look at this." Tony frowned as his music was turned down and Friday's voice rang through the workshop.

"Not now, Fri, I'm busy." 

"Boss..."

"Come on, Fri," Tony sighed with exasperation. "Didn't I ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"A rule you yourself follow, Stark?" Tony spun his chair around as Natasha strode into the shop, attired in full battle-gear. "Friday's right though, come have a look at this."

Tony ran a hand through his hair, only serving to mess it up more, and followed Nat over to a monitor. "Okay, hit me with it, baby."

Friday pulled up security footage of the roof. "A group of unidentified persons has managed to bypass the first 2 layers of our security and are now seeking entrance to the tower through the roof."

"Fucking Christ," Tony swore. "How the fuck could anyone bypass my security?" 

"I've done it."

"Yeah, but you are the sneakiest spy. The spying spy who spies. It is my life goal to make security you can't get through," he turned his attention back to the ominously clad group who appeared to be arguing. "But who the fuck are these yahoos, how the fuck did they get this far, and what the fuck do they want?"

Natasha shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

"Actually, I can think of at least a dozen separate ways we could potentially go about this."

"You ruined the dramatic tension, Stark."

"Boss?" Friday interrupted their bickering, "Should I notify Vision and Spiderman about the possible intruders?" 

"Yeah get Vision down here pronto. Notify the Spiderling, but tell him to keep clear until further notice-this might be just another run in the park with assassin wannabes. Natasha, when Vision shows up, brief him on the situation and hang back. Scout out as much information on these guys as you can, but don't confront them unless absolutely necessary."

"Check that. What are you going to do?"

"I," he said, adding a pause specifically for dramatic effect, "am going to suit up." 

~

The intruders jumped and spun around at the sound of Iron Man's repulsors. "You," His voice came out through the suit's speakers, "have got to be kidding me. At 2 in the morning, I enjoy doing a little mad sciencing, causing some new stream of havoc, maybe salsa dancing every once in a while. I do NOT, however, enjoy having to suit up and confront the idiots who thought it would be a good idea to try to break into my tower. So, explain yourselves, quickly, or we might have a problem."

The intruders all looked at the biggest guy-Tony concluded he must be their leader. He hesitated for a moment, before slowly taking off the hood of his tactical gear. Suddenly, Tony found himself facing the man who had haunted his nightmares for months.

"...Hey, Tony."

"What the fuck, Rogers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I can't resist a cliffhanger. I know, I know, you want to know why they're at the tower. All will be revealed soon!  
> Hope you liked it-leave Kudos or a Comment if you did!  
> If you like this and want to check out other works by me, please do! And if you just want to come and hang, my tumblr is warping-reality.tumblr.com Feel free to swing by and drop a message!


	3. What did the table ever do to you, Peter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha chews Steve out and Peter destroys a coffee table, but he brings donuts so it's all okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late. I know. I'm sorry.

Natasha stuck to the shadows. 

Tony had let the intruders in and exited the suit, leaving himself vulnerable. It wasn’t a huge leap to guess who they must have been. Still Natasha decided to ere on the side of caution, as she didn’t know their intentions in returning. So, she stuck to the shadows.

The low lighting glanced off the metal shoulder of a severed limb, obviously belonging to Barnes. She could vaguely make out Clint’s profile as he fingered his bow-an old tell that he was tense or injured. The tall one-blonde, she could tell, apparently Steve-addressed Tony.

“I know this is sudden, but we sorta need your help. We got in a spot of trouble, we need some tech repairs and a place to lie low for a couple days, and you were the only person close by.”

Nat saw Tony bristle at Steve’s sheer nerve, a flash of outrage crossing his face before his mask shuttered down over it. Tony sneered at Steve, every bit the arrogant billionaire that he was not. “And why, pray tell, do you expect me to drop everything to help? 

As Steve let out a longsuffering sigh, Natasha shifted her weight to fish her mobile from her pocket.  
She could have sworn she had been silent, but Barnes head jerked in her direction as she moved. Curse super-soldier hearing.

"Наталия," he called out in her mother tongue, "Покажи себя."

A spark of irritated fondness sprung inside of the world’s deadliest assassin as she stepped into the light.

“Сейчас Наташа, солдат,” she responded.

“И я известен как Джеймс.”

“Ах, но ты всегда будешь солдатом.” 

His head dipped slightly, acknowledging the truth to her words. “Рад видеть вас снова. Вы выросли, маленький паук. Вы взяли свою мантию стыда и сделали ее своей.”

“Действительно, солдат. Я вдова; эти слова могут означать что-то стоящее. Пока еще не видно, что вы будете делать с вашей мантией.”

“I get the feeling you are both planning somebody’s death, probably mine,” Tony broke Nat out of her revere, “Either way, that was absolutely terrifying. Make a note, Friday: Learn Russian ASAP.”

Natasha gave a chuckle. “Always the drama queen, Tony,” bumping shoulders with him as she came to stand by his side, making clear to the rest whose team she was batting for. 

She shifted her focus to Steve, the man she still felt a kindling of friendship for, and fixed him with a cold glare. “Why have you come, Rogers?”

His stance softened, obviously expecting her to be more welcoming than Tony had been. He was in for a surprise. “We need help, Nat. Got caught in a sticky situation with Hydra-“

Clint snorted at his choice of words, “Sticky is one way to put it. Whoever came up with fuckin’ glue bombs, I swear to Thor-“

“-and, as I told Tony,” Steve barreled on, ignoring Clint entirely, “we need tech, medical care, and a place to lie low.”

Nat hummed long and low in her throat, pretending to mull it over. “I agree with Tony-I don’t see how this is any of our concern.”

An expression of anger crossed Steve’s face. “Come on Nat, don’t be petty…”

“I’m far from petty, Rogers,” Natasha bit out, smirking when he flinched at her use of his last name, clearly hurt, “but it seems to me that you are unaware of the situation. Let me remind you: You are internationally wanted criminals, choosing to act as vigilantes with little to no backup, as I assume T’Challa is not funding your little pet project. And yes, we know T’Challa is-or was, as of late-granting you sanctuary in Wakanda. For whatever godforsaken reason, you come to New York, get in trouble, and run back here expecting Tony to drop everything to help you. In doing so, you not only break into his home, but you also act in a threatening manner to the man who you beat and left for dead in a frozen bunker in Siberia.” She savored the shocked look crossing his features and held up her phone for emphasis, “So Steve, give me one single reason to stop me from calling the police.”

A heavy silence settled over the room, before Sam and Clint spoke as if with one mind, “What do you mean left for dead?”

“Nothing,” Steve bit out. “Nat is overexaggerating, or perhaps she doesn’t know the full story…” he trailed off. 

Sam gave Steve a hard look, and turned back to Natasha and Tony. “Obviously I don’t know the full story here, and I know a lot of people were hurt during the war. But if nothing else, Clint and James really do need medical help. Please, and then we will get out of your hair, if you wish. We’ll disappear and you’ll never have to hear from us again, if that is what you want. But please.” 

Tony held Sam’s gaze for a long, tense minute. “Fine,” he answered, suddenly sounding very tired, “but there will be no disappearing right off the bat. I deserve a full explanation after Birdbrain and Frosty here get taken care of and the rest of you have some rest and food. You know where your rooms are, and the common kitchen is stocked.” He glanced back at Sam with grudging respect, before eyeing the slightly smoking pack on his back. “Later we will see what we can do about fixing up your wings, Sam.”  
Natasha actually had to choke back a giggle at the cold way Tony was treating Steve, and Steve’s apparent shock. The group seemed to take the dismissal for what it was, Clint and James following Tony over where he motioned and the others starting to disperse, when Friday interjected. 

“Incoming, sir. Karen contacted me, and I believe donuts are Included.” 

The rogue avengers jerked in surprise. “Tony, what-“

But they were cut off as a window opened just in time for a red blur to come whizzing through and crash into the coffee table. 

Peter bounced up, mask half on, seemingly oblivious to the incredible stares of the others. Natasha rolled her eyes fondly as Tony psyched himself up for a lecture.

“Heya Mr. Stark! Thought you might need some extra hands, and Friday said that you hadn’t eaten in a while so I brought donuts!”

“Kid, you should be asleep.”

He shrugged. “It’s getting me out of trig homework anyway. Er… sorry about the table, it was an accident? I can try and fix it… oh and Aunt May says hi!”

Tony’s shoulder sagged-though with exasperation or relieved fondness, Natasha couldn’t tell.

“Come help me patch these two idiots up, and then we’ll go over this homework.”

“Aww, c’mon Tony…” 

The four of them disappeared down the hall, Clint and James exchanging baffled looks. Nat allowed herself a small smile, before squaring her shoulders and turning to face the rest.  
“Okay, to the common floor, and don’t mess anything up.”  
She held Steve’s eyes for the last part, her words carrying hidden meaning. Then she ushered them all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations:  
> (All of these are from google translate I'm sorry for butchering this beautiful language.)  
> Наталия, Покажи себя - Natalia, show yourself  
> Сейчас Наташа, солдат - It’s Natasha now, soldier  
> И я известен как Джеймс. - And I am known as James  
> Ах, но ты всегда будешь солдатом - Ah, but you will always be the soldier.  
> Рад видеть вас снова. Вы выросли, маленький паук. Вы взяли свою мантию стыда и сделали ее своей - It is good to see you again. You have grown, little spider. You have taken their mantel of shame and made it your own.  
> Действительно, солдат. Я вдова; эти слова могут означать что-то стоящее. Пока еще не видно, что вы будете делать с вашей мантией - Indeed, soldier. I am the widow; those words might as well mean something worthwhile. It is yet to be seen what you will do with your mantle.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did y'all think? Should I continue it? Obviously, this won't be 100% cannon compliant, but what can I do. Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
